Jock Strap!
by I'm-painting-the-world-gray
Summary: Teenagers doing what they do best. Being stupid, playing pranks, falling in and out of love. Parental abuse. Parties. Sex. Drunks. Normal teenage moments! What else can I say! R&R please. Inu*Kag Mir*San
1. THE BEGINING

A girl walked out in the rain. She was running away. She had her clothes and school bag. Her name was Kagome Higurashi. Kagome had no friends and her family was shity. He lived with her mother and step father. They were always fighting and blaming Kagome for everything. So she walked to the only place she thought was safe. This place was called the 'hide out'. She had put everything in it she would need. She was renting a little shack that was like a block away form her real house. When she got there she took a shower and went to bed.

The next morning she got up and made some ramen for breakfast. She got dressed in a black and red corest, black baggy pants and combat boots. She then grabbed her bag and left. She ran throught the back yard and through and woods. When she got out she was a block away form school. This girl with black hair pulled up in a high pony tail wear all aerocombie & finch clothes. She was always trying to talk to Kagome and beher friend.

" Hey, Higurashi! What's up?" said the girl who was the same age of Kagome.

" Oh. Hi Sango. I'm fine I guess. I haven't Cut myself today if that's what you mean." Kagome said being very serious.

" Okay. Well I'm Throughing a party! And I was wondering if you would come?" Sango asked really wanting to be friends with Kagome.

" Yeah i guess I'll come." Kagome only saying 'yes' to get out of the hide-out.

" Omg, really. That's ao kewl. It is tomorrow night." Sango said grinning from ear to ear.

" I guess I have to go shoping after school today." Kagome said smiling for no reason. ' Why am i so happy? I don't get it.' Kagome though. Kagome and Sango talked the whole day. Kagome found out that Sango had a little brother named Kohiku. Kagome had little brother his name was Souta. Souta lived with their dad.

Kagome went to work at the burger plant. At the end of her sheft she got her paycheck and went to the mall to get something for Sango's party. She couldn't find anything. ' Wait i found it'  
It was a red strapless dress with a belt right under the chest with a new pair of black high heels. Kagome didn't go to school that day to get ready for the party. When she got done getting ready it was time to go. She was wearing the dress she bought, shoes, arming and a black chocker with a red rose on it. She looked pretty but gothic. She started her walk for Sango's house. It was two house's down.

"Kagome I thought you would never make it." Sango said opening the door.

" Yeah, I know it was a long walk. I thought i was going to die on the way." Kagome said with a little smile. Then walk in 'Captin of the Jocks' Inuyasha Tashio himself. Inuyasha was a boxer, basketball, baseball, and a foot ball player. It drives her crazy.

"Hi Sango! Oh my gosh is that Fagome." Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah! You got a probelm with that? Help! Help! Captin Jock is here!" Kagome said just smirking. Koga started to walk to she Kagome and heared the agrument.

"Fuck you, mutt! Leave Kagome alone. Hello my gothic, punk, skater girl. How I've wish to talk to you!" Koga said after he stattled down.

"Oh put a sock in it Wolfy!" Inuyasha growled. "I'm not hurting her"

"Well, fiddo maybe she dosen't like to be called Fagome." Koga said defanding Kagome

PLEASE R&R.


	2. AT THE PARTY!

"Hello, I'm right here!" Kagome said, "Koga, do you want to dance"

"Sure, I would love to dane with you." Koga said jumping up and down. The song 'My Hips Don't Lie by: Shakira'. Kagome stared gridding on Koga. Koga gridded back. Trying to get as close to Kagome as possible. Inuyasha was getting mad watching Koga gridding on such a HOTT GIRL. ' Wow did i just think that.' Inuyasha thought to himself. ' Oh mY GOD I think I like her. SHIT'

"So do you want to dance again?" Koga asked because he has had a crush on Kagome since Junior High.

"Ummmmmm... No I think I'm going to talk to Sango. Maybe later." Kagome said not wanting to let his hopes down, but Kagome did like him. She like Inuyasha. I know hard to beleive. Kagome walked up to Sango. " Hey Sango, do you think Inuyasha still like Kinky- hoe as you call her"

"Why I don't know. Do you like him or something?" Sango aske dgrinning form ear to ear.

"No! I don't like him. I don't even know him." kagome yelled.

"Yeah, you do because you stalk him."Sango said joking around.

"I don't STALK Inyasha!" at the time Kagome said that the whole room got quiet. "Shit! I got to go'Fake laugh' Bye Sango." Kagome said walking to the door. Her worst nightmare was happening. Everyone was looking at her. She was going crazy. She needed to get out of there.She ran outside and hide behind a bush. There she cryed and cut herself. After it bleed for awhileshe spraye dit with a small can of hairspray she had in her purse. Inuyasha got a wiff(sp?) of fresh blood. 'who's bleeding? SHIT Kagome!' Inuyasha thought as he ran out the door. HE found her there laughing at something.

"Why the hel are you doing? Your fucking laughing when your bleeding!" Inuyasha yells in angrer.

" I feel so good right now!" Kagome said still laughing.

"What the fuck? Your bleeding because someone said you stalked me!" Inuyasha said still full of anger.

"You are a fuck'n idoit. I'm in love with you. I don't know how, but I am.The fact is I don't care what the other people think. I care what you think." Kagome said as she started to cry. Then she relised(sp?) that she just told him she loved him. She got up and ran away to the hide-out, but two house down who could miss it.

"KAGOME, wait don't go." Inuyasha said having a lot of questions to ask, but she was gone. He would fond her tomorrow.

**HAHA!  
I KNO A CLIFFY BUT HEYY IA GIRL GOTS TO DO WAT A GIRL GOTS TO DO!  
LUV YA ALL,  
COURTNEY!! R&R**


	3. AFTER! AHHHHHHH!

The next morning Kagome got up and took a shower and just got finis putting on her bra when a knock came form the door. So she put on a little robe one that hit the middle of her thin(sp?). When she answered the door it was Inuyasha. She was shocked to see him there and even more the fact of what she was waering. she was glade she put the little robe because she was wearing a thing and lacie bra."um. Iuyasha. What do you want?" Kagome asked backing up to let him in.

" I um I wanted to talk about last night." Inuyasha fanily let out. " I was wondering if you meant what you said"

"Yes, I meant what I said. I also need to get dressed. Doyou mind?" Kagome asked.

"Nope, go right ahead." Inuyasha said with a sheeply grin.

"Fine, but you asked for it." with that Kagome took off her robe. That was now at her ankles ad grab a miniskrit and tight black t-shrit form her drawer and got dressed with Inuyasha staring."There I'm done. What are you staring at"

"I didn't think you would get dressed infront of me. I mean I have sex with my girlfriend but she has to get dressed in the other room. I'm just shocked." Inuyasha repeiled.

"Well we are just friends, right?" kagome asked.

"Yeah. Sure! I have a girlfriend you know?"Inuyasha asked/said.

"Yeppers!(that my fav. word) Your girlfriend is kinky.. I mean Kikyo right?" Kagome anwsered with anther question.

"Yeah, she's a GREAT girlfriend." Inuyasha said with saracism.

"If you DON'T like her. Don't be with HER" Kagome said very serious."Now get out"

"Why, weren't we having fun?" Inuyasha asked with a devilish grin.

"Sure, but we can't go any father."kaid said while opening up the window.

"Why! NOT." Inuyasha said as he put his arms around her waist.

"Cuz, your girlfriend is in the car and getting mad." Kagome said turning around and getting her lips cought in a kiss.

"I don't care what she thinks." Inuyasha wispered between kises. Kagome was shocke, so she wasn't kissing back. "You don't want to kiss me."

**i would like to thank all my fans and i'm looking for a # 1 for this story sooooooo it could be you all that means is i write notes to you at the beginning of every story!!! so hope i find one.  
XOXO Courtney XOXO**


	4. RIO AND LOVE!

"Inuyasha it's not that. The fact is you have a girlfriend and I'm thinking about Koga or Hojo. Maybe you should go." Kagome said walking to the door and opening it. "Please"

"feh. It didn't mean anything to me anyway." that is all Inuyasha said before walking out. 'Why. Why, dosen't she have feeling for me. I have feelings for her'

"Inu-bear there you are. I thought you left me." Kikyo high voice rang through his ears.

"No, it took longer than I thought." Inuyasha answered.

A little bit later Kagome think she will call Sango. "Hey, Sango. What's ya doing?"

"Well, I'm getting ready to watch a Jackanime. The Adveture of Rio!" Sango said excited into the phone.

"I have no clue what you said." Kagome giggled back.

"Oh well. Jackanime is anime made by a guy named Jack. The Adventure of Rio is a story of a demon girl. Who thinks she is in love with a half- demon named Trevor. She falls into a well and met a human named Jake, She falls head over heels for him and doesn't tell him. He trys to hide his feeling but at the last episode they share their love. OH I love this show." Sango said tellin a good summary.( by the way Rio is a friend of mine. She is not a real demon nor is Trevor. Jake is a human, I think he is any way!! Rio and Jake were dating but broke-up. Now Rio is thinking about Trevor!! drama drama drama!!)

"Oh well, have fun." Kagome said a little hurt.

"Thanks! Now I can't." Sango eled in the phone.

"I'm really sorry. Please watch it." Kagome said.

"Hey, come over. We can watch it and talk." Sango said.

"Okay be right over." Kagome said hanging up the phone.

On the other side of town Inuyasha is at Miruko's house and he is talking about what happened with Kagome."Miruko, man I don't know. Maybe i should go gay with that guy, Jankotsu." Inuyasha said.

"Dude if you go gay. Don't come back here." Miroku said back.

"Man, I like girls too much." inuyasha said." But Kikyo and Kagome are confussing me"

"Yash just break up with Kikyo and have sex with Kagome. That's what I would do." Miruko seggusted.

"How many girl have you screwed?" Inuayasha just had to ask.

"well, I screwed. That's not a nice term. Any way ihadsexwithonlytwo." Miruko answered really fast at the end.

" You WHAT?" Inuyasha yelled. " Man the way you talk I tought thirteen maybe! God, how many times each"

" Like six. Why?" Miroku asked.

" Just wanted to know." Inuyasha said with a smirk. "Man i screwwed more girls than that"

"Yeah, well there is this girl i like a lot. She doesn't like it when i touch her so I'm try to stay clean!" Miruko said happily.

"Man, your in love. You want to go somewhere?" Inuyasha asked.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**o0o0o0o0oh... k! I found my # 1 fan it is rottingxflesh!! I like how u r always trying to help!! here it to you!!. i might become one of those funny one that talk to myself at the begining and end!  
XOXO Courtney XOXO**


	5. GIRL TALK AND PLANS!

**Heyy, there rottingxflesh. I put a lot of time into this one. so peace!! teehee peace is a funny word. **

**XOXO cournteyXOXO**

**court: hey there i dont own Inuyasha!! i know a shame.  
**

**inu: Thats a blessing for me!!wiggles his ears  
**

**court: when did you get here.  
**

**inu: the same time as Kagome.  
**

**kag: im here no need to be afraid of inuyasha.  
**

**kik: im here to inu-poo**

**inu: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH...runs out of room screaming **

**the three girls: on with the story!  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yeah! Let's call Sango and see if she wants to go!" Muriko said happily.

"Dude, We have not decided where we'e going yet!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I know. I just thought we could be nice." Muriko said. If you are still guessing the girl Muriko likes. It is no other then Sango.

" Okay, call her and tell her the mall." Inuyasha said rubbing his temples.

"Yeah! I...I.. I mean cool." Muriko said.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So at Sango's house they were throwing alittle party. It was Sango, Kagome and three other friends. One of Sango's friends is Courtney Carroll and she is a dog demon. She is Inuyasha secert cousin. She doesn't want anyone to know and neither does Inuyasha. Courtney brought two friends Megan and Ali a long. Megan is a cat demon and Ali is a wolf demon. They are seatng around in short shorts and a tank top. They are watching the Adverture of Rio and gigle about who they like." Well, I like this guy. But he is a lech..." Sango got cut short.

"Muriko!" All the girls yelled.

"Okay, Kagome your turn." Sango said.

"I don't want to go." Kagome said blushing.

"WHY!" all the girls yelled.

"Cuz I'm confussed right now." Kagome said.

"Yeah, cuz she like Inuyasha but doesn't want to say so." Sango said. Her eyes got big and put a hand over her mouth. "I'm sooooo sorry"

"Ewwwwwwww... you like my cuz?" Courtney asked.

"Well... yeah I just don't know." Kagome answered.

"oh.. it's okay. I like him last year." Megan said. "until I saw Bankutso!" she said with a sign.

"If your wondering she has a BIG crush on Bankutso and I like Shippo." Courtney said to clarify,

"Really, Shippo. Wow!" Sango said.

"Well, he is cute and nice. Plus he is a year older and I like he's geeky-ness." Courtney said not blshing because she is proud.

"What about you Ali?" Kagome asked.

"Well, I like this demon. And he is a wolf demon too." Ali said being the shyish of all them.

"Okay, who she he?" Kagome asked.

"Oh, he is Koga little brother. Ginta! He is in my grade." Ali said. Ali was two years younger than everybody. She is Ayame's lillte sister.

"That's cool. Koga is really nice." Kagome said blushing like a mad man.

"Wait I thought you liked my cousin?" Courtney asked.

"She does, but she is trying to hide it." Sango said. everyone around made 'O' with their months. Then the phone rings."Hold on I'll get"

"um... Hello. Is this Sango?" the voice on the other end asked.

"Yeppers(my fav word)! What'ca need Muriko?" Sango asked.

"Well, me and Inuyasha are going to the mall and we were wondering if you like to come?" Muriko asked.

"I...I.. I..." Sango never got to finish.

"We'll meet you there." Megan said into the phone.

"Who is we?" Muriko had it coming he asked.

" Well there is Courtney, Ali, Kagome, Sango, and Me. Megan!" Megan yelled happily into the phone.

"Oh! Hey, Megs. See ya there in 45 minutes." Muriko said.

"Kay! Bye." Megan said.

"bye." Muriko said hanging up the phone.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**inu: god damn it. that took for ever.**

**court: hey be nice.starts to cry**

**inu: hey dont cry.**

**kag: SIT!!**

**inu: the damn chapter is over! leave before you get hurt.**

**everyone backed up slowly. then turn and ran away!!**

**o0o0o0o0o0oh... Ali and Megan are my best friends. They are not real demons. Well, Megan might. I don't know. Se scares me sometime!!**

**XOXO CoUrTnEy XOXO**


	6. JOCK STRAP AND STORY!

**Hey there, rottingxflesh!! I thought i would make this one make the name make sense!! teehee!  
XOXO CoUrTnEy XOXO**

**AGES/NAMEDS/DESCIBSION**

** Kagome-17-she looks like kagome only goth!  
**

**Inyasha-18-Inyasha in half-demon form!PREPPY AND JOCKY **

**Kikyo-17-is well Kiko!PREPPY AND CHEERLEADERY!  
**

**Sango-17-She is herself she wears a lot of orange and blues!  
**

**Courtney-17-she is a full-demon. She has inuyasha's ears only her's are black and match her hair. She has bangs that are dyed red.her strips are on her back and red.(not purple like shess-o) she has dark brown eyes that look almost black.  
**

**Ali-15- she is a young freshman. she has blode hair that meets her hips.  
**

**Megan-17-has blonde-ish redish hair!! preppy like, but not.  
**

**Koga-18-looks like Koga **

**Miruko-18-looks like himself only he has his hair down.  
.:now me:.  
**

**court: I dont own Inuyasha!  
**

**inu: Damn right. I'm Kagome's man!!GRRRRRR!  
**

**Kag: ummmm.  
**

**court:pssh i think we should go!  
**

**Inu turned around and saw no one there: on with the story.  
**

**.:the mall and pranks:.  
**

"Wait, I have a great idea!" Courtney yelled form the bathroom.

"Just wait until you are done in the bathroom!" yelled Sango. They all heard foot steps an turn to she Courtney in a black shirt that said 'mess with me i'll me you up' and black baggy pants with chains. Sango and Kagome went wide eyed as Ali walked passed her to get changed.

"Okay here is my plan!" Courtney waited til Ali came down. Ali was wear almost the same thing as Courtney but her shirt was ' My Chemical Romance'."What do I or Al have something on our clothes." They both look down and saw nothing.

"No! We just saw Megan clothes and thought you all dress a like." Kagome answered.

"Ooh...well you and Sango are friends and you don't dress alike." Courtney answered looking down at what she was wearing."Anyway, here is my plan. We go into the buys locker room before the BIG game. We put itching powter in all of Inuyasha jock starps and cups. Then go to the game watch it and hope not to get caught. What do all ya think?" Boy she was asking for a lot. I mean you could get killed for something like that.

"I LOVE IT!" all of them yelled in happiness.

"Cool. Now lets go to the mall and buy cool spy clothes. Just don't make it look odd."Courtney then told them what to find and wear.

**_.:the list:.  
blak shirt plain _**

**_black pants plain _**

**_black shoes plain _**

**_and/or a black hat.  
_**

"okay to the mall!" Kagome said grabbing her purse. Everyone followed soon after."Ummmm... who's car are we taking?" before anyone could answer.

"Mine!!" Courtney yeled as she walked over to a red mustage with black pin stirp down the side and with a bumper sticker that said ' If you like what ya see call 1-800-874-loser'. To everyone knowlegde it was a guy car. Well other then the bumper sticker.

"Ummm...okay." Sango said. "Let's get in"

"Yeah! I love this car." Ali said jumping up in down. Everyone is staring at her."What! I like this car"

"Hey, Courtney how did ya get htis car?" Kagome asked.

"I guess I should tell the story. Okay see my mom is Inuyasha anut. She went to America to go to finishing school. When she was there she met a guy and ended up marrying him. Then they had me and I now leave with Inuyasha and his dad because my mom and dad are leaving in America. Since I'm like his daughter. He gets me everything, I get more stuff then Inuyasha." Courtney told everything in detail.

"Oh..That stinks."Sango said feeling bad.

"Yeah, I give him money when he needs it."Courtney said pulling into the mall parking lot. "We're here!"

**.:ENDS:.**

**inu: that was shitty.**

**court:Why?**

**inu:cuz u pulling a prank on me.**

**Kag: i kno it is going to be great! til next time!**

**Everyone together: Bye!!**

**Teehee i agree with Inuyasha!**

**XOXO CoUrTnEy XOXO**


	7. MALL AND LOVE!

**Heyy there_ rottingxflesh_!! i like his chappie cuz kaggie make inu mad!! teehee!!**

**XOXO CoUrTnEy XOXO**

**court: hey Inu do I own you?**

**Inu: nope why?**

**court: cuz kagome said ur hersblushing**

**inu go screw yourself and start the damn story!!**

**-------------**

**hottie**

**------------**

**o0oh... by the way there is some spellin errors so sorry!!**

**---------**

**story**

**--------**

"God damn it. No wonder why, you were late. YOU let HER drive!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Shut up. I drive fine and...and Hi Shippo!" Courtney yelled as she waved her hand. There was a boy that was Inuyasha's age that had this beautiful orange hair. That was staighten with some in his face. He turned around to see who hollered and saw it was COurtney. He said bye to his friends and walked over to Courtney.

"Hi, Courtney! Are you here on a date?" Shippo asked looking at Inuyasha and Miruko.

"Nope, are you?" Courtney asked just to be nosey.

"I must say I was not, but now I might have one." Shippo said being very foreward.

"I'd love to walk around with you!" Courtney answered he's not stated question.

"Cool! Let's go." Shippo said grabbing Courtney's hand. With that left alittle bit of red on her face.

"Bye Court! See ya back at sango's!" Kagome yelled after her."Now anyone else want to pair off?"

"Well, Kagome I was wondering if you would walk around with me" a mysterous(sp?) voice came form behind evertone turned to see Koga holding red roses."If you would like?" He said walking up and giving her the roses.

"Ho-how did you know I was coming?" Kagome asked blushing and getting a growl form Inuyasha.

"Ali called my little brother to tell him where she was going and with who, so he won't worry. He asked me to drive him and told me you were coming."Koga said smile at Ali, who was now blushing too.

"Oh, sure I'll walk aound with you then. I need to buy some stuff. If you don't mind?"Kagome said.

"It is no prolem." Koga said grabbing her hand and walking off.

"Ummm...I'm sorry Inuyasha i didn't want him to go to Sango's house and see I wasn't there. Then go on a rampage(sp?) and go like murder-y!" Ali said starting to cry when arms rapped around her. Then pulled her close it was Ginta. He made soft ssshing sounds.(just for your knowlegde Ginta is a wolf demon and is related to koga. He looks like Koga just younger. His har was white and in a mohawk. he had black tiped hair and black nails. He wore black baggy pants and a black t-shirt on.)

"Hey, I'm Ginta. To you, Inuyasha I am not like my brother. I'm not a selfish dork. Like he is." Ginta said defineding himself. Inuyasha was shocked at this guys he couldn't think of what, but he was shocked and impressed.

"Okay, Hi and I'm glade you are not like you brother. Are you going to take Ali away. If so I claim Megan." Inyasha said grabbing 'Megan's' hand.

"Ummmm... I hate to bust your bubble, but I'm not Megan." A manly voice came form behind. Inuyasha turned to see his old friend Bankotsu."And I'm not a butt pirate!"

"What who told you i was a BUTT PIRATE!" Inuyasha yelled. He turned around when he heard whisiling(sp?)."MIRUKO!!" Inuyasha yelled as he chased Miruko around.

"Oh. well, you guys want to walk around and get what we need?" Sango asked.

"Sure." Ali said and giving a kiss to Ginta.

"Me too." Megan said. Then said bye to Bank. Then everyone met at the entrance again.

"Where is Inuyasha and Miruko?" Kagome asked.

"They got kicked out." Courtney anwsered giving Shippo a kiss on the check, before walking to her car with they group.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"Yeah, I had to bail them out of mall jail. I find it hallarious." Courtney said laughing up a storm. They all got in the car and blucked up.(sufey first) After a they got back to Sango they got ready for bed when Kohaku came down stairs fully-dressed. Trying to sneak out of the house.

"Where are you going?" Sango said with one eye open and sitting up.

"I'm going to a friends house, but I don't want Kagome to know. I'm going to her brothers house." Kohaku said in like a whisper.

"Ahhhhh. Be quiet!" Ali, Courtney and Megan yelled. They were picking up the nosey with their sensative ears.

**----------**

**end**

**---------**

**inu: laughing hard**

**court: whats your problem?**

**inu: you suck at writing**

**court: shut the hell up!**

**kag: SIT!!**

**inu: end. leave.NOW.**

**court: run away!!**

**------**

**1234567890**

**---------**

**that suxed i kno!!**

**XOXO CoUrTnEy XOXO**


	8. AAHHHHHH and OOHHHHHHH

Heyy there. Rottingxflesh!! when you read this i need and idea for after the prank and when is cools down. so when you review tell me ideas.

XOXO CoUrTnEy XOXO

--------

me

--------

court: Idont own Inuyasha or the song 'Girl next door.'

Kag: Hey courtney which one do you like more?

Court: The Song!!

Inu: I'm Hurt!!

Girls: Wat eve!! on wit the story!!

-------------

story

-------------

"Okay, just be home tomorrow night." Sango said going back to sleep.  
l8er that day

"I have to go home I'll talk to you guy at school tomorrow. Then Tomorrow night the plan happens." Courtney said.

"I thought of a name for our plan." Kagome said.

"Cool what is it?" Courtney asked.

"I.I.D."Kagome said.

"HUH."they all said together.

"It mean Inuyasha Itch day."Kagome said.

"Oh." Ali said." By the way we meet at my house tomorrow after school. So bring your clothe for I.I.D. and to change after so we look normal. k?"

"Yeppers. Sangpp said.

"Fine with me." Kagome answered."I think I'm going to go and do my homework"

"I'll talk to ya later then." Sango said. Then Kagome walked out the door and walked two houses.(remember!!) She changed into black tight pants, a pink skirt and black tank top. She did her homework and then started to listen to 'Girl Next Door' by:Saving Jane. Then started to cry.

'This reminds me of Kikyo and me.' Kagome thought.

_Small town homecoming queen,_

_ She's the star in this scene._

_ There's no way to deny she's lovely,_

_ Perfect skin, perfect hair._

_ Perfumed hearts everywhere, _

_Tell myself that inside she's ugly._

_ Maybe I'm just jealous I can't help but hate her,_

_ Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her._

_She is the prom queen **'Kikyo'** I'm in the marching band** 'Me'** _

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands S_

_he gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor _

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door_

_Senior class president,_

_ She must be heaven sent._

_ She was never the last one standing,_

_ A backseat debutaunt._

_ Everything that you want,_

_ Never to harsh or too demanding._

_ Maybe I'll admit it I'm a little bitter,_

_ Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her._

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band _

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands_

_ She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor _

_She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door Oh and I'm just the girl next door_

_I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself _

_I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else_

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band _

_She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands _

_I get a little bit, she gets a little more _

_She's Miss America and... she's Miss America I'm just the girl next door..._

Then a knock came to door. So Kagome wiped her eyes and opened to door to see Kikyo. "Ummmm... Hello." Kagome said.

"Kagome, I just wanted to let you know to stay away form my Inu-Poo."Kikyo said staring evily at Kagome.

"Me and him are just friends. What is it to you?" Kagome asked.

"He is my boyfriend, but all he talks about is you." Kikyo said.

"If you would not mind? Get the HELL out!" Kagome yelled slamming the door shut. 'God what was her problem? I'm calling Inuyasha'

"Mushi mushi. Tashio house. Inuyasha speaking." Inuyasha said into the phone.

"God I'm friends with a nerd!" Kagome said very dramatized into the phone.

"I'm not a nerd, but when your dad is rich. You have to answer like that whatca need?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kikyo, paid me a visited." Kagome said. 'SHIT what did she say?' Inuyasha thought.

"Yeah?" INuyasha asked.

"She is not very nice. If you could die form staring, I would be died." Kagome said laughing.

"Yeah. Anything else?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeppers, My cousin is flying in form Tokyo. Could you pick her up form the airport and bring her to my house? If not she will go where my parnets live and they will look for me." Kagome asked

"Yeah, but will you ride with me?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeppers pick me up in five?" Kagome asked.

"See ya then. Bye!" Inuyasha said.

"k! Bye!" Kagome said. She fix her hair and put on some make-up. Then there was a honking of horn and she ran outside to see a limo. "Going class-y are we?" Kagome asled laughing a little.

"I thought I should make a good impression." Inuyasha said popping his collor." You look nice." He said giving her a once over.

"Thanks! You donh't look bad yourself." Kagomne said looking at Inuyasha blue jeans and black collored shirt.  
"Ahhhhh... is your cousin a carpet muncher?" Inuyasha asked.

"Hell no. She like guys." Kagome said laughing at Inuyasha question.

--------

end

--------

I like this chappie.

XOXO CoUrTnEy XOXO


	9. MY COUSIN AND IDIOL!

Heyy, there rottingxflesh. I love writing little letters to you!! I hope you like them to!! If you want something said or added to this fanfic, Just tell me!

XOXO CoUrTnEy XOXO  
-------

ME

--------

COURT: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other Charater!

INU: Hell yeah!

KAG:I like her. INU: I don't like her!

ALL THREE: On with the story!  
-------

story

---------

"Oh, because I really wanted to know. I didn't know any Carpet Muncher myself. I was really hopping." Inuyasha said pouting a little.

" Well, I'm very sorry I can't change her." Kagome said looking out the window.

"It's not your fault that she is a bitch." Kagome said.

"Yeah, I guess. Are you going to the school dance after the BIG game?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeppers! But I am going with a group of friends though." Kagome said. Mumbling "If we are not dead by then"

"What was the last part?" Inuyasha asked.

"Nothing...Look we're here." Kagome said grabbing the handle to open the door before Inuyasha stop her.

"NO NO NO." Inuyasha said wiggling his pointer finger. "What's your cousin's name"

"Rin. Why? What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Oh nothing. Hiten, the young lady's name is Rin." Inuyasha said to the driver.

"Yes, Master Inuyasha" Hiten said getting out of the limo. He was a year older than Inuyasha with long black hair in a braid down his back. He was carring a sign.

"What is he doing, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"When you are friends with a famous. Yo never get out of the limo to get someone. You let the driver do it. Silly!" Inuyasha said.

"Oh." Kagome said.

"Ummm... is my cousin in here." came a voice form outside the limo. Both Inuyasha and Kagome turned to she a girl with black hair pulled up in a half pony-tail with red bangs. She was wearing a black leather full jacket, Black bagy pants with chains, and a tank top that said 'Joggs.

"RIN!"Kagome yelled grabbing Rin in a gaint bear hug.

"Hi, I'm Inuyasha and you are?" Inuyaha asked.

"Hi, I'm Rin Yuki. Kagome's cousin, but I think you knew that. I don't know what else she told, but a lot of people think that I have an older brother. I do not though. Do you know of Yuki the captin of the Siper Demons?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. He is the best ever!" Inuyasha said.

"Yeah, well he is me!" Rin said. "If that makes sense"

"No way! I just met my Idol! Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was transfored to the Tetsiaga, because they have the better math class too. Other then football." Rin siad.

"Wow, are you playing in tomorrows game?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, and I can't wait." Rin said. Inuyasha was now in a state of..of...shock and he is inspired.

"Can I have your autograph?" Inuyasha asked holding up his old jersey.

"Sure anything for a fan!" Rin Said grabbing it and signing it in sharpie. When she was done they were at Kagome's house thing. "Well, it was nice to meet you Inuyasha"

"Same here! Bye Kagome!" Inuyasha said waving. Kagome waved and walked inside.

"Tomorrow when you are at pratice for the 'Big' game I'm going to a friends house. I'll pick you up after. K?" Kagome asked heading to her room.

"Yeah, but were is my room?" Rin asked.

"Oh, I forgot. It is down thew hall. It is a dark blue room. With you r stuff form your room, that your parnets sent." Kagome said.

"Okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Rin said.  
-----  
end

-----

INU: Thank you god. That it is over!

COURT: I know you don't like it! But other people do!

-----  
me

-----

I'm done!

XOXO CoUrTnEy XOXO


	10. NOTE!

**This is a note to all my fans!! I'm having some family problems so is might take me a long time for a new chapter. Plus no one is reviewing. I will update as soon as i can! Review two! that makes my imspired to write!**

**til next chapter,**

**XOXO CoUrTnEy XOXO**


	11. OMG! WHATS HAPPENING!

**To rottingxflesh!! u rox!! I love having a number one fan!!**

**xoxo courtney xoxo**

--------

story

--------

Kagome woke up first and started packing for today. Today was the day to get Inuyasha back. She packed her spy clothes and party clothes. Then she got dressed for school. She was wearing Black pants with chain, Red shirt with an cartoon emo kid on it(the chains are red), and red and black checkered Vans!! She grabbed a bowl of ramen Rin made,

"Kagome, that was mine!" Rin whined.

"Hurry up! The ride is here." Kagome said grabbing her messager-bag running out the door.

"Hey, Sango my cousin is grabbing a ride too. Okay"

"Yeppers, Where is she?" When Sango said that she notice a girl walking out Kagomes door. This girl was a year older and wearing one of their school jackets. 'I thought that only the Football team had those?' Sango thought. This 'girl' was wearing a red shirt and black pants. The school jacket was red with white selvees on the back was a number and a sword. Rin came skipping out with her messager-bag at her side. " io, I'm Rin!" Rin said getting in the backseat. "and you are"

"I'm Sango." Sango said giving her outfit a look over again. "who's your boyfriend?" Sango asked thinking the jacket belong to a guy.

"Ummmm... I just got here. I don't have a boyfriend. Well, I hope will find one." Rin said blushing.

"Wait, so who does the jacket belong to then?" Sango asked dying to know.

"It's mine. You like it." Rin said taking it off and looking at."It looks like a jacket to me"

"I thought only football player got those though." Sango said looking at Rin through her reveiw mirror.

"I play football." Rin said."Look we're here. I can't wait to see the other players." Rin said geting out of the car. She look around and saw Inuyasha running up to her with a few other guy.

"Hey Rin, these are a few guy on the team. Miruko, Koga, Shippo, Bankotsu, and Naraku." Inuyasha said pointing to everyone.

"Hi!" Rin said happy to meet part of the team.

"Lady Rin. Would you mind bearing my child?" Miruko asked getting a bump on his head he thought it was from Sango. He turned around to see Courtney and her gang of friends. Sango and Kagome stood behind her after she hit him on the head.

"Ready girls?" Courtney asked getting a 'yes' in return."Okay! One. Two. Three. GO"

All at once all the girls in the group yelled, "PERVERT"

"Ladies if your jelous. You can take turns!" Miruko said smiling. This time he got four bumps on the head, but not form the girls this time he turned to his friends and Naraku pointed at Inuyash, Shippo, Koga, and Bankotsu. "Guy what your problem?" Miruko asked the wrong question.

This time all his friends, but Naraku yelled. "MY GIRL IS IN THAT GROUP"

"Oops, I forgot." Miruko said rubbing his bumps. "God damn it, Courtney hits like a guy"

"I'm a boxer too. Like Inuyasha, he yold me how to hit like that." Courtney said with no emotion on her face. Shippo walks up to her and whispers sumthing in her ear, that all the demions heard. What he said made her blush like a mad man.

"Not with my cousin you don't." Inuyasha said about to left her up. Well, he was untill she kicked him in his cash and prizes."OWWWW..." he yells in pain. When her group walks off in to the school.

**-------**

**l8er at Ali's 'house'**

**--------**

"God, Ali got a big enough house?" Kagome asked.

"If you think my house is big don't go to Courtney's." Ali joked around."Today went really slow"

"Yeah, but that was becuase you can't what for plan I.I.D to happen." Sango said. Everyone got changed the funny thing was Kagome's outfit was alwsome.

"Kagome I love it." Courtney said looking over it. Kagome's outfit was Black leggings, a black mini skirt, black tank top, and black flats.

"I know!" Kagome sheirked in happness."Let's go"

"We are taking my car." Courtney said. "Because it has the best trunk space"

"Okay." Kagome said putting he stuf in the trunk and everyone followed. They all hope in and Courtney drove to the school twenty minutes until the game. Courtney picked the lock and sneaked in. Everyone else followed.

**-------**

**end**

**--------**

**Inu- U MADE IT A CLIFFIE!!**

**Court- I thought u didnt like it?**

**Inu-...**


	12. ITS DONE!

Them found Inuyasha locker and put the ictching powter in his jock straps and cups. They shut the locker and sneaked back out and went to the girls bathroom to get changed. When they were it was game time, so they ran and put their clothes away. They got to their seats and started to watch the game. In the middle Inuyasha is can't stop itching and the girls are laughing because it is too funny. Inuyasha looks at the stands and see's the girls.

"Awww... poor Inuyasha he has an itch." Kagome yelled. Inuyasha turned really red and yelled out in anger.

"I'm going to kill you, guys." Inuyasha yelled and started to run to them. Thye get up and start to run as fast as the can. Courtney picked up her fone and texted someone, then a BIG monster truck pulls up. Then a short chick jumped out and grab Kagome by the hand and throw her in the truck.

"Now, I'm Cid! Get the hell in my truck if you don't want to die." Cid said jumping back in to the truck. Cid was short, but wore awesome clothes. She was wearing a black tank top, with a pink penguin hoodie over it, and tight jeans. Everyone jumped in and Cid drove away leaving Inuyasha in the dust. Inuyasha roared in anger.

"That was close." Courtney said thinking of what else to say. " Oh, yeah. This is my Cusion Cid. She is from America. She is related to my dad. She came here because she thought it was cool"

"Yeah, thats me. That was a really bad intro, by the way. God do you need to tell them I'm from America, I have been here for four years. Jeez." Cid said defending herself. "Hey there!" Cid said waving to everyone.

"Well, these is Kagome, Sango, Ali, and Megan." Courntey said pointing to everyone. Everyone said, "Hey" or "Hi" when Courtney said their names.

"Ya guys are coming back to my house to get changed. I got your stuff." Cid said driving down a long alley way. Then hit the brakes and came to a stop. Then jumped out. "Come on, get out"

"Oh, Okay." Kagome said jumping out. "You guys heard her get out." Everyone jumped out and they carried their bags inside where Cid lead them. She lived in a huge warehouse.

"Wow, Cid you cleaned up!" Courntey Said running around the open space. Courtney was the first one to get done changing. She was wear a black dress. It had red poke-e dots from the waist down and a bow. She striaghten her hair and put a black bow in it. Kagome came next and she was wearing a red dress. It was a plain red dress and in her hair she put a red rose. Ali was wearing a plain black dress and Megan was wearing a green one. Sango's was pink and she curled her hair. They all looked at each other and squealed.

"We look sexy!" Kagome yelled with that said they all jump back into the monster truck and Cid drove them to the dance. "Thank you, Miss. Cid"

"See ya, Ciddy." Courtney said running into the dance.

"When they walked in to the dance they heard, "We're over."


	13. DUh duh duh!

**kag: Courtney why do u look so sad?**

**Court: They r making me say i don't own Inuyasha or the song.**

**Inu: Damn right u don't own me.**

**Court: Watever.**

**Kag: SIT!!!**

**story**

**

* * *

**

"Wait, HELL NO!!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kikyo. He stood there in his tux and Kikyo in her short dress. "What the HELL do u mean we are over?" Inuyasha screamed.

"Naraku, told me what you have been doing with...with... THAT SLUT." Kikyo screamed pointing at Kagome who just stood there, looking wide-eyed.

"What, don't bring me into this. I didn't do anything with him." Kagome stated walking up to Kikyo. "I hate him with a firey passion."

Inuyasha was hurt by that statement, he loved her. "Well, Naraku said he saw Inuyasha kissing you. He said it was the day Inuyasha said he needed to clear something up with you." Kikyo said.

"I am here with Koga. I like Koga." Kagome said walking up to Koga leaving Inuyasha with Kikyo. "Hey, Koga!" Kagome said giving Koga a BIG hug.

"Hey, Kagome." Koga said giving Kagome a light kiss on the cheek. "Want to dance and congratulate me for winning?"

"Sure!" Kaome said getting very close to Koga's face. "I want to congratulate u first." Kagome close the space between them with a kiss, no normal kiss. Kagome slowly starts to wrap her arms around Koga's neck, and Koga slowly put his arms around Kagome's waist. Kagome opened her mouth and let Koga's tongue explare her mouth. When they fanilly broke apart for air. Everyone around them starting claping, except Inuyasha who was growling.

"Wow, Kagome that was amazing." Koga said.

"Koga. you...you...were GREAT!!" Kagome squealed and the whole came up, they danced around Kagome telling her how lucky she was. "Guy go make-put with your boyfriends." With that said Kagoem grabbed Koga's hand and walked to the dance floor. They sarted dancing and everyone awww'ed at how cute they were together. Kagome blushed and rested her head on Koga's shoulder. The Dance was like that until Megan and Bank got freaky with it on the dance floor. They were dancing dirty and freaky. Courtney fell on the ground laughing with Ali. Shippo and Ginta went wide-eyed and Miruko got dirty thoughts. Sango went over to Inuyasha and was talking to him.

"You know you like her. So why don't you tell her?" Sango asked.

"Cuz i love Kikyo and i don't want to hurt her." Inuyasha said.

"Man, she was just goig to brake up with you." Sango said. "Oh, did Itell u the DJ is letting people sing?"

"No, i will go sing a song to Kagome." Inuyasha said walking up to the DJ and telling him what song to play. The music sarted. "This goes to my new friend, Kagome."

"Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?

Every Heart Every Heart is not a gentle yet

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness

Every Heart doesn't know so what to say oh what to do"

'I hope she knows how i feel about her.' Inuyasha thought.

'God damnit he keeps confusing me' Kagome thought.

"(I) was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone

So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today"

'Inuyasha will stay mine' Kikyo thought.

"Show me now, What kind of smile do I come across

Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us what to take a lasting happiness

Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give you a sound sleep

Someday Every Hearts gonna free and easy

We have peace of mind

Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die"

"There is the warm heart places on my mind

In my earlist day's there and it's so sweet

There are many stars they have talk with me so kind

They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine

Round & Round the planets revolve round the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow Don't forget believing yourself - Tomorrow's never die"

Inuyasha finished and walked over to Kagome. "Kagome, can we talk?"

"You bastard." Kagome yelled.

**end**

**Plez do not stone me!!!**


	14. HOLY SHIT!

Rin: OMG i heard i am sexy in this story.

Fluffy: U r always sexy babe.

Court: Inuyasha!!! why cant u be like that with Kagome!!

Kag: YEAH!!

Inu: Cuz she dont own me and u dont either.

Court: But doesnt sum old stinky guy own u??

Inu: Maybe!!

Everyone: GROSS!!!

: story :

"Wait, What!" Inuyasha said to Kagome.

"I hate you. Everytime i am starting to get happy again, you mess it up." Kagome yelled at him.

"Kagome, you don't really like Koga that way do you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes, I do. Anyone is better then you. You can't have me and Kikyo. I know who you are going to pick too." Kagoem turned to hide her tears.

"Ka...gome." Inuyasha said.

"God damnit, just leave me alone!" Kagome walked up to Koga and he held her in his arms. She asked if they could leave and he said yeah.

"Do you want to came to my place for awhile to cool down, so you arent alone?" Koga ask.

"That would be nice." Kagome said walking to Koga's car. Koga dove to his house...mansion. It was huge! Bigger then Ali's. They walked inside and went to Koga room in was gorgous. "Wow, Koga it is pretty." Kagome said.

"Yet, I know something prettier then it." Koga said. 'Man, i am going to get lucky tonight.' Koga thought.

"Do you know?" Kagome said smirking. "Do you just want to get in my pants"

"Well, a...er...no. i love you." Koga said. 'SEX SEX SEX' Kagome walked up to Koga. Koga started kissing Kagome and the next thing they know, They were on his bed!! Koga had his hand up Kagome's dress and Kagome had her hands down his pants. Kagome got his pants off. Koga wasjust about to take her dress of when someone broke Koga's bedroom door down. "WHAT THE HELL"

"Get, your hands away from my cusion." Rin said standing in te doorway. Kagome let out a scream and looked away from Rin.

"Rin, get out." Kagome said.

"No, I ain't going to let you through your life away to...to...to... well, he is good at football." Rin said.


	15. FOOTBALL! AND CHRIS

heyy to all the ppl that read this horrible story! here is a new chapter!

I DONT OWN inuyasha or any other charaters

------

"Yes, I am." Koga said puttng his arm around Kagome's waist.

"Kagome, let's go...Please?" Rin asked, "I want you to have sex with the right guy and just cuase he helped you when you are down. Don't mean you have sex with him."

"Rin... your right." Kagome said getting up and kissing Koga, "Talk to ya tomorrow at school?"

"Anything for you babe." Koga said kissing Kagome. Rin and Kagome walked outside and started their walk to Kagome's housey thing.

"Thanks Rin." Kagome said.

"For what?" Rin asked sitting on Kagome's couch.

"I really didn't want to have sex with him." Kagome said.

"Oh. No problem." Rin said, "Let's call the girls and guys and play a friendly game of football."

"That sounds funn!" Kagome said, "You call the guys and I will call the girls. Tell everyone to bring over night bags. we are having a BIG sleep over!" So they called everyone. Bankotsu, Naraku, Shippo, Inuyasha, Miruko, Koga, Ginta, Hiten, Jesse, Chris, Ciddy, Courtney, Rin, Kagome, Sango, Ali, Ayame, Megan, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri.

"Okay, there will be nine people on each team." Inuyasha stated. "Chris, since you can only watch football will. You will be cheering for the man's team."

"And Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri, since you can't even watch football well. You will be cheery for us." Kagome said. " Chris, your staring again at Courtney." Chris has had a huge crush on Courtney since Freshman year, but Courtney keeps picking Shippo over him. He cries himself to sleep ever night, while his moma rubbs his back tell him it's okay.

"I am not!" he yelled.

"Whatever you say loser." Courtney said.

"I am not a loser!!!" He yelled at Courtney.

"Whatever Shorty!" Courntey yelled back.

"Does she secertly like Chris?" Kagome whispered to Megan.

"Maybe... She talks about him a lot!" Megan said.

Courtney turned around."I HEARD THAT!" Courtney said chasing Megan around.

"CAN WE PLEZ GET STRATED WITH THE GAME!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Yes." Rin said after the game

"WE WON!" the girls hollered.

"I can't believe we lost to ...THEM." Inuyasha said.

"Inu-poo!" Kikyo's ugly voice came into hearing.

"ewwwwwwwww... KINKY-HOE!" Courntey said, " Do you have to mess up every good time i have!"

"Inu! Your cousin is being mean to me!" Kikyo said hugging Inuyasha.

"Kikyo can we talk..." Inuyasha asked.

"Sure, at my place tonight." Kikyo said walking away.

"Kikyo i meant..." Inuyasha hollered at her, but she was gone, "Now."

"CHEESE!!!" Megan said.

"That's Megan for you." Bankotsu said.


	16. Usagi! and the story!

Okay this is alittle weird chapter. But after this u understand why Kagome left, and why she is sad most the time. 

1234567890 insider 1324567890

Usagi: is kinda based off of a friend named Rachel, but i had to change the character alittle so she fitted into the story. Hope ya'll like it!

1234567890 WEIRDNESS 1234567890

Coourtney: Yo peepz!

Rachel: Heyy people!

in unison: WE DON'TY OWN INUYASHA!

Inuyasha: who is rachel?

Courtney: a friend.

Inuyasha: You...have...friends starts laughing

Rachel: that not nice. GET HIM MY LITTLE CUPCAKES!

1234567890 story 1234567890

Kagome and all her friends walked back into her house. Then a knock came to the door.

"I got." Inuyasha said running to the door. He found a teenage rabbit demon just standing there.

"Is...umm...Kagome here?" the demon asked.

"Yeah i will get her." Inuyasha said walking back into the house to get Kagome, "Kagome, there is someone here to see you." Kagome gave a confused look, but went to see who it was. Kagome screamed when she saw the demon.

"...Usagi?" Kagome couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Yeah it is me." Usagi said.

"But i thought Scott made you live with Yuki because...you got pregnat." Kagome said.

"Nah, He beat me Kagome i came back to save you." Usagi said very serious.

"I don't live with them no more as you can see. Our hde-out has done me good." Kagome said smiling at the mememories.

"They are looking for you. You have to run with me. We are stepsister, but have a closer bond then that." Usagi said, "I ran away, now it is your turn. Then we will save Souta"  
"I like it here, Usagi. I have friends and i think i am in love. I can't just leave without telling them." Kagome said looking in the direction of her friends.

"Okay, i will stay here for a few days. You explain your problem to your friends. and get their oppion, but you have to make it fast." Usagi said as she remembered every beating she got. Her father Scott remarried Kagome's mom Maika. Once they got married Scott fell in "love" with her kids and said he didn't want Usagi and said she was just a little dirty bitch. He beat her offen, she took the beatinga for Kagome's sake. They were like sisters, they talked all the time. Uasgi ran away for good on Kagome's birthday, she didn't leave a note. Just left. Scott told everyne that she was a slut and got pregnatand went to live with her mom (Yuki)

"Thank you. None of my friends know about my home life, but Rin ofcourse." K agome said grabbing Uasgi hand and taking her to meet all her friends. "Guys, this is a very good friend of mine. Usagi."

"Hey peepz! Get'n ready for one of those um. scary movies?" Usagi said sounded like she use to when her and Kagome were younger, "I don't know about ya'll but i could sure use a smoke. Kaggie, bathroom cabinet?"

"Don't ya know it." Kagome said laughing.

"Kagome...you...smoke...?" Sango asked.

"I kinda can't help it." Kagome said a bit emberassed.

"Well, what can ya say after ya been beat'n by an asshole who has his own addictions. Atleast ya'll don't do that crank like Scott use too." Usagi said.

"Been beat? Who?" Everyone asked almost they same questions.

"Whateve losers." Usagi said, "Does Kikyo still leave near here?"

"Usagi NO!" Kagome said, "She hasn't talked about you in forever. Do start that fire over again."

"Okay,WHAT THE FUCK!" Inuyasha yelled.

"I guess i should tell ya'll dis." Kagome said, "Me and Usagi are stepsister. Though unlike most stepsisters we loved each other. Usagi's dad is Scott, he married my mom Maika. Once they got married he start treating me and souta really nicely, but treated Usagi like shit. He beat her everyday and said she was a worthless peice of shit. She took all the beating to protect me and Souta. but on my 15th borthday she ran away for good. She left no note, no letter, never called, just vanished. Scott told everyone she got pregnat and went to live with Yuki her mom. When she left Scott blamed me for Souta's unhappy mood. Then i got the beatings. Every little grade below a B- i got beat'n. i took it for Souta, but one night when my mom started beating me too. Shed blame me for her unhappiness. That i ruined it by being born and then Scott said if it wasn't for me maybe Usagi would be here. Tnen i got blamed for them not paying bills and not getting gas. and that was the night i ran here. I've been here before when me and USagi ran away together."

"Oh my god, Kagome i never knew." Sango said.

"Yeah, you could have told us." Courtney, Megan, and Ali said in unison.

"I don't know all that well, but i would have helped." Chris said.

"So, bitch whats your problem with Kikyo then?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, Sugar as you must know. Kikyo is the biggist slut ever." Usagi said.

"He is her newest boy toy." Kagome whispered to Usagi.

"Ya poor asshole!!!" Usagi said throwing her arms around his neck, "You need to be with a real woman."

"WHO ASKED YOU?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Um...Rin do ya got anyting to drink?" Usagi asked.

"Nah, momma made me quit." Rin said.

"Oh, anyway back to that slut." Usagi said, "We were close til second grade, when Scott married Maika. She started saying that my dad promised to sleep with her when she got older. Which he did. Ever wonder why Kikyo smells weird somedays?"

"Yeah..." Inuyasha said.

"Meet Scott's smell." Kagome said.

"Why not tell your mom?" Sango asked.

"Tryed. Scott "loves" me. He would never do that, your just jeauliose you little fucker!" Kagome said sheddign a tear.

"Kaggie be strong." Usagi said,"I know this doesn't seem fair, but i can smell them getting close. You have to run."

"No, Kagome don't leave me after what she just said." Inuyasha said grabbing her hand. "Don't go."

"I have to go and hide." Kagome said crying now.

"You and Rin can stay with me and my manson." Inuyasha said, "GO AND HELP THEM PACK!" Everyone ran and got boxes fast. Shoved Rin's aand Kagome's clothes in them. Kagome and Rin's book, bags, belt, toothbrushes and anything else they found. Inuyasha got on his cell and called for a limo fast. Everyone carried a box and hoped into the limo and rode to Inuyasha.

"I love this house." ALi said. Rin and Kagome's eyes went wide.

"This...isn't...a...house..." Kagome stammered through.

"Then what is it" Koga asked.

"It is a hotel." Rin said.

"No, it is a manson duhhhh..." Courtney said.

"AND THEY GOT VEGIE FOOD!!!" megan said running inside to eat.

"She is always hungry." Bankotsu said.

"Yup." Everyone said.

"Let's go in and get ya three rooms." Inuyasha said walking up the huge stairs.

"THREE?" Everyone said.

"Yes, Three. Usagi is staying here and finish high school with Kagome and Rin." Inuyasha said sounding like a father.

"But papa! i have friends back home!" Usagi said.

"No but's young girl. unless it's Kagome's." Inuyasha said smirking and Kagome turned red.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome said running up to him and hitting him.

"I thought i would be saying that." Miroku said disapponted.

"Mir-baby?" Sango said.

"Yes, my lovie love love." Miroku said.

"Just Inuyasha might get ass, doesn't mean you do too." Sango said hitting him.

"It was just sitting there for once." Miroku said.

1234567890 END 1234567890

okay, now i hope ya'll understand. next chapter will be when Shessy comes in. and a little fluff on Inu/Kag , mir/san, court/Chirs, meg/bank, and a lot of break ups. and new realationships. i am sad to say i think i will be ending this story in a few more chapters. i want to work on my other stories. like my Power Ranger one. oh... read that one and tell me watcha think so far... am i aloud to say that...?oh well i just did... i hope ppl read this... anyway. i am also working on a new story. once i put it up i hope ya'll will read it. tho i don't kno if anyone even reads this story.

xoxo COURTNEY xoxo...

p.s. loves ya Rachel!!!!! YOU ROCKS!!!! XD XD XD!!! XD P !!! woot woot!!!


	17. Inuyasha's family and weirdos

Hehehehe! funny little chapter!! i kno i promised Fluff but that will come soon...

3333333333333 3333333333333333 33333333333333333 3333333333333333333 33333333333333333333 33333

"Yeah, and my name is Selene." Sango said.

"Your name is Selene! That is hott my friend." Usagi said and everyone anime sweatdropped.

"Anyhwhos. Wanna show us..." Rin started but stop and started drooling.

"Rin...Rin...RIN!!!!!" Kagome yells.

"Who is that?" Rin said pointing towards the door. Everyone turned to see a guy looking like Inuyasha but older and had some purple stuff on his face.

"Shessumaru! WERE YOU EATING MY FUCKING PURPLE PEN..." an older women looking like Inuyasha,"Ummmmm... friends Inuyasha?"

"Yes momma...nice purple Fluffy." Inuyasha said snickering.

"YOU DID EAT IT YOU HOE!" Inuyasha's mother yelled.

"I was eating FUCKING grape FUCKING jelly." Shessumaru yelled, "Last time i FUCKING check it wasn't FUCKING illegal."

"Oh, then where's my purple pen?" Inuyasha mom asked.

"Um, you might wanna check you head Ma'am." Kagome said pointing to her head. Inuyasha's mom felt her head and pulled out a purple pen...

"...That is where i put you..." she said talking to the pen, "by the way I am Mia, Inuyasha's mother."

"Hi! I am Kagome, one of Inuyasha's friends." Kagome said waving, "This is my cusion Rin and my sister Usagi." Kagome said and Rin and Usagi waved.

"Nice to meet you." Mia said bowing, "Is there a party i wasn't memo-ed inon?" she asked looking at everyone else there.

"HI AUNTIE!!!!" Courtney said running up to Mia.

"hey baby." Mia said patting her head.

"Can my friends live here for awhile. Their parents kicked them out." Courtney said in a baby like tone and pouted.

"Sure, baby doll. Just make sure you tell..." Mia started.

"SHESSUMARU WHERE IS MY GRAPE JELLY!" a tall man yelled walking in the door way, "I KNOW YOU TOOK IT." Everyone anime sweatdrops.

"Papa, he didn't just take it...He ate it." Inuyasha said smirking.

"HE DID WHAT!" the man yelled, "YOU BETTER START RUNNING BITCH!" with that said Shessumaru started running.

"I was hungry papa and momma wouldn't make me and Kagura something to eat." Shessumaru said while running.

"Mr. Man, leave Shessuamaru alone. I told him to eat it." said Rin. Everyone stopped and stared at her and Rin moved her foot in a circlar motion.

"He looked hungry and i couldn't just tell him to eat peanut butter." Rin said moving her hands around, "I mean come on. EVERYONE knows that dog get peanut butter stuck to the roof of their mouth and then it takes them sooooooooooo damn long to get it off. Though that would have been funny to watch, i told him to go eat some jelly." Rin said looking like a little girl, "I hope you can forgive me, Mr. Man."

"...I guess I can. What is your name?" the tall asked.

"Rin, sir." Rin said proudly.

"Oh yes, the famous football player." the man said.

"Well, sir i wouldn't say famous." Rin said blushing.

"hahaha... Rin you are so famous we all could be rich because of you." Usagi said, "Right Selene?"

"MY NAME IS SANGO!" Sango screamed. "I am fucking to going to kill you!" With that Sango started chaseing Usagi around Inuyasha front lawn while every had an anime sweatdrop.

"You have some weird friends..." Mia said pointing the purple pen at them.

"If they weren't weird they wouldn't be as cool." Inuyasha said.

"Uncle, my friends were kicked out of their house can they live with us for awhile." Courtney asked giving him puppy dog eyes.

"How can i say no to those eyes?" Inu-taisho(inuyasha's dad) asked, "They may stay in the pool house. But they must come to ALL of our parties and must treat me and Mia like their parents. Got it?"

"YES , SIR." everyone said.

"We are going to live with Captian Jockypants." Kagome and Usagi said.

"Hey, that's my name for him." They said in unison again.

"UGH," Rin said," Will, you to ever grow up?"

"NO." Everyone that was standing outside said.


	18. Truth or Dare

I am very sorry to say this but i do not own Inuyasha or the Company. Oh, but i do own Chris and whatever he has...

.:Story:.

Some of the gang was sitting in Inuyasha and Courtney's livingroom, when Megan had one of her great ideas.

"Hey guys, let's play truth or dare." Megan suggested.

"Um, okay." Kagome said. Courtney and Inuyasha backed up slowly and were gonna make a run for it.

"Sit. Now." Megan said and they sat.

"Courtney, truth or dare?" Megan asked with an innocent smile.

"Damn, dare me up." Courtney said.

"Courtney, I dare you to spend 30 minutes in the closet with...Chris." Megan smirking.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Courtney said hoping it wasn't true.

"Courtney a dare is a dare." Inuyasha said glad is wasn't him having to go into the closet.

"Fuck you all." Courtney said dragging Chris into the closet. "Just sit there and shut up."

"Courtney, why don't you like me?" Chris asked staring at her.

"I-I-I n-never said I didn't like you." Courtney said looking at the ground.

"But you are dating Shippo after I told you I loved you." Chris said moving closer to her.

"I don't want to hurt Shippo and you could find someone better then me. I am mean and a dog-demon."

"No, your just afraid to like a human because of Shesshomaru." Chris said in a hurt tone.

"N-n-no, why would I care what he thinks?" Courtney asked.

"Because you look up to him." Chris grabbed Courtney's chin and moved it so he could look in her eyes. "Look, you can be afraid of things and you don't have to acted tough all the time." Then Chris kissed her softly on the lips.

"Chris, I do really like you, but I don't want to hurt Shippo. He was nice to me and everything."Courtney said looking at Chris with sad eyes.

"I am sure, if he cares about you. He'll understand." Chris said, then Courtney kissed him deeply. He gasped in delight and Courtney slid her tongue right into his mouth. For the last 20 minutes in their heaven. They made-out and all was good til.

"Okay, it is over...AHHHHHHH, Courtney get your shirt back on!" Megan said covering her eyes as Courtney and Chris hurried to get dressed.

"WHAT! That is my little cousin..." inuyasha said growling at Chris. "What did you do to her.."

"My turn. Inuyasha truth or dare?" Courtney asked smiling.

"Dare." Inuyasha said with a questionable gaze.

"I dare you to make out with Kagome. Tongue and all." Courtney said smirking.

"Eh, no pain." Inuyasha said moving closer to Kagome.

"No pain! OW, Ow, it hurts!" Kagome said.

"If you would stop pinching yourself it wouldn't hurt..." Ali said looking at the red mark on Kagome's arm.

"Nice one Kagome." Usagi said staring at the ceiling.

"I want to see you make out with him!" Kagome said glaring at Usagi. Usagi made her ears move her hair around, then she stood up and walked over to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, when's the last time you brushed your teeth?" Usagi asked.

"Um, this morning." Inuyasha asked staring at her funnily, then Usagi pushed her lips onto Inuyasha's. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist. Then so everyone could see, she pulled her mouth away a little and everyone could see their tongues battling. Usagi pulled away first and panted. When Inuyasha realized she pulled away, he licked his lips.

"See, it isn't that hard." Usagi said, "And I even cleaned his mouth for you." Kagome just stared at her step sister, that was one thing that would never change. Kagome was the loner and Usagi was the out goer.

"Never mind, I don't want to see my cousin make out with anyone else." Courtney said slightly sicken. "Inuyasha, it is all yours."

"Sango!" Inuyasha sang. "Truth or Dare?"

"I am no pansy... dare." Sango said hoping Inuyasha would be nice.

"I...Dare...You...To...Touch Miroku's ass." Inuyasha said smirking.

"OH MY KAMI YES!" Miroku hollered to the ceiling.

"MIROKU, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Shesshomaru yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, Fluffy!" Miroku yelled back.

"D-D-D-Do I-I-I-I-I h-h-h-have t-t-t-too.." Sango stuttered while blushing.

"Yes, you do and it ain't like you hate him." Inuyasha said, "Aren't you guys dating?"

"Who...I mean no." Sango said glaring at Miroku and she quickly pinched his ass.

"Ow! Couldn't you have done it easier?" Miroku asked.

"Nope!" Sango said smiling. "Ali truth or dare?"

"Oh...Ah...Um...Truth." Ali said because she was to shy to do a dare.

"Have you ever dated anyone other then Ginta?" Sango asked staring into her eyes.

"Well, I have and for that reason is why Ginta is so protective of me." Ali said looking downwardly sad.

"Oh well, it is your turn." Sango said while yawning.

"Um, I have to go home soon. Ayame will be here any minute... Sorry." Ali said standing up. "I have to go dress shopping for the party on Monday." Ali said bowing. " Talk to you all later!" Then she was gone.

"Party..." Kagome said.

"Monday..." Rin said.

"SHOPPING!" Usagi yelled and they heard stomping down the stairs.

"If any of you little bastards make one more sound I am going to hurt all of you!" Shesshomaru said pointing at everyone except for Rin. "Except for Lady Rin." and with that he was gone too.

"People disappear easily in this house..." Sango said.

"I have to be going too." Chris said bowing to everyone, "Thank you for allowing me to hang out." He said waving and walking out the front door.

"Megan?" Courtney asked innocently.

"Yes, My love?" Megan asked back at Courtney, while staring up at her.

"Get the fuck out of my house." Courtney said batting her eyelashes.

"As you wish!" Megan said running to the front door, "BYE EVERYONE!"

"Sango, you staying over?" Rin asked.

"Don't you know it!" Sango said walking to the pool house.

"Let's go follow Selene!" Usagi said bouncing behind Sango.

'WHACK'

"MY NAME IS SANGO!" Sango screamed into Usagi fluffy bunny ears.

"Ow.." Usagi rub her sore ears, "Selene sure is mean!" and everyone anime sweat dropped.

"-yawn- Let's go to bed Rin. We have shopping to do tomorrow and I have work." Kagome said walking toward where Sango and Usagi left at.

"Gomen, Inuyasha." Rin said bowing and running to catch up with Kagome.

"Girls are confusing..." Courtney said.

"Ahmen." Inuyasha and Miroku answered back in unison.

.:End:.

Please Review if you read this so i know someojne likes my writing. Thank you!

xoxo Courtney xoxo


End file.
